Real love? Or just a treat?
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Los exorcistas tienen una nueva misión en Namimori, al ser el menso de Mephisto quien ha dejado a un demonio de clase noble escapar de Gehenna. Sin embargo se encuentran con nuestros queridos Vongola y los sentimientos de cierto exorcista azul no tardarán en cambiar su opinión respecto a la rubia de ojos verdes. Pésimo summary .w. espero que si lo leen no queden decepcionados, uwu


Cuando la conoció no creyó que se volvería tan importante para él, yo tampoco lo creí, en aquel momento estaba cegada con el gemelo de lentes opacos que no ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que sentía por el gemelo de lentes opacos, creía que el sólo era un demonio molesto, por más que me agradará su compañía llego a ser molesta, hasta que perdí su mirada, joder.

Todo comenzó con una misión especial de parte de ese payaso que se llama director de una escuela para civiles normales y para exorcistas; un estúpido demonio que se consideraba de lo más importante. La misión había sido un asunto de presuntas llamas detectadas en un distrito clasificado como provincia llamado Namimori, al principio Suguro-Kun, Shima-san y Kuro-kun opinaron que ese poblado era sumamente tranquilo y que era casi imposible que un demonio se hubiese interesado por ese lugar; a menos que de vedad hubiese alguien que valiese la pena en el poblado.

Mephisto confesó que al intentar hacer un comunicado a Gehenna, un demonio había encontrado la manera de abrir un portal tridimensional y había escapado al área de Asssia, aunque ya se había mandado a crear una barrera alrededor de el perímetro para que no saliera de ahí, además de que si lográbamos regresarlo a la otra dimensión quedaríamos oficialmente certificados en el primer curso y podríamos iniciar el tercero; aunque Yuki-kun o consideraba una reverenda insensatez.

No le había tomado más que ese pequeño argumento para convencer a Rin de que era una buena idea; aunque a mi opinión era demasiado extraño y me recordaba al viaje al bosque, sigo sin poder acordarme de eso sin que me avergüence de haber sido tan débil… creo que era tan patética. Quería negarme, pero la sonrisa amable de Yuki al querer complacer en algo a Rin fue lo que me había controlado, acepte cegada como todos los demás; y en menos de un día nos encontrábamos camino a Nanimori, en un autobús de la Orden y cantando canciones de niños de educación básica, compartiendo emparedados y bebiendo gaseosas de cola, la carretera era sumamente hermosa y tengo que admitir que siendo que yo nunca había salido de la casa de mi abuela más que para ir a la escuela, me quede contemplando el ambiente; Rin se sentó a mi lado y yo bufé en mi mente, me resultaba jodidamente molesto.

Perdí al que era el amor de mi vida en una cuestión de 4 días ¿Trágico no? Y todo por creer que ese era otro. ¿Quién soy?

Soy Moriyama Shiemi, y seré quien les cuente como Rin murió a mis ojos por amar a Sasagawa Kyoko.

La perra de mi peor enemiga.

**_¡Me convertiré en el mejor exorcista y acabaré con Satán!_**

La escuela de Namimori se encontraba en completo silencio, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gimnasio vigilados bajo la atenta mirada de su temido prefecto, incluso los más escandalosos de la escuela se encontraban en un mortal silencio, y no era por una razón cualquiera; hoy, justamente hoy llegaban a la escuela alumnos transferidos de la escuela más costosa del todo el país, estaban conscientes de que el adjetivo le quedaba corto, pues bien sabían que sí no, el sencillo sándwich de jamón que llevaban como almuerzo todos los días la mayoría de los alumnos, era un lujo por completo en esa escuela como para ellos lo era comer un bistec, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaban transfiriéndose a una escuela como la suya? ¡No tenía ni la más mínima pizca de sentido! Era completamente demente para personas que podrían bañarse en dinero, por un demonio, Tsuna estaba seguro de que era obra de Reborn, quien no conocía límites, lo había comprobado cuando este consiguió sacar al director de su puesto argumentando y demostrando que era un completo incompetente a diferencia de él, así que no le sorprendería de ninguna manera que hubiese logrado una clase de intercambio con el director de esa academia.

-Saben bien porque están aquí, estúpidos alumnos.-La gruesa voz de su profesor se hizo presente en el micfrofóno, nadie en la estancia se dio cuenta de que a que hora se había colocado ahí, había pasado un tiempo desde la batalla de los arcobalenos, el arcobaleno iba recuperando su cuerpo a velocidad considerable, con tan sólo dos meses ya parecía un chico de trece años.- Primero que nada, quiero que sepan que no tengo nada que ver con este asunto más que el haber aceptado a los jóvenes aquí, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes de que tales supuestos intelectos decidan venir a una escuela de puros mediocres.

A todos los alumnos sin excepción, es escurrió una gotita de sudor al considerar que era su propio director quien hablaba así de ellos, algo que de una u otra manera les parecía alarmante… o tal vez cómico para algunos como Hibari Kyoya que hace ya varios cursos debía haberse graduado y que permanecía allí por la única razón de tener un severa obsesión con la institución.

-Los alumnos no deben tardar en llegar, el director dijo que partieron desde ayer y no nos encontramos lo suficientemente alejados para que se tarden tanto, de una vez les aviso imbéciles no vienen sólo dos o tres alumnos; si no que son 7, lo curioso es que estos alumnos son parte de la escuela preparatoria y no tenemos ni la menor pista de porque vienen de intercambio al nivel secundaria, por lo tanto espero que no demuestren que tan tontos son o de verdad que se las cobraré muy caro.- La sonrisa torcida que les había ofrecido su temible director les dio a entender que no era una broma ¡Joder! Que cosas…-Sólo tres de ellos permanecerán en los grados de segundo y se les ha designado el salón de segundo A, esa es la razón por la que encontraron las filas tan extrañas en su curso.- Tsuna suspiró y sintió unas severas ganas de golpearse la cabeza, por más que su tutor negará que tuvo algo que ver; estaba seguro que la asignación de los salones no había sido sorteada como debía ser.-Otro chico va para segunfo B. el resto va para el área de tercero, uno de ellos va para tercero C, otros dos para el B, la asignación de estos salones no ha sido mediante el sorteo de caificaciones, sino que ha sido con referencia a su edad, así que espero que de verdad todos los que tienen a estos invitados tan peculiares den lo mejor de sí para que no se vean tan patéticos a su lado, por otro lado, durante los eventos deportivos, culturales, recreos y salidas escolares, espero que los demás cursos también demuestren un nivel superior al que tienen… también cuando vayan a sus casas, sería un pena que descubrieran que todo esto es un montaje para que no se vea cuanta pena dan ustedes.

Las palabras de su director habían sido precisas, si no cumplían con lo que les pedían era probable que los asesinará a todos cuando se fuera los alumnos de intercambio, no sabía como diablos habían ido a parar en esa situación y esperaban que terminarán pronto. Todos dirigieron su mirada a uno de los miembros del comité que se había acercado al temido prefecto quien a su tiempo se dirigió al director, sólo con una seña como solía ser, a veces les daba escalofríos como podían entenderse si casi no decían ni palabras…

Las puertas del gimansio fueron abiertas por los miembros del comité de disciplina, los estudiantes de Namimori aguantaron la respiración, casi sientiendo como los pulmones se les iban comprimiendo… a hora había llegado.

Pero que fue lo que sintieron al verlos… ¿Decepción?

No eran la clase de alumnos que se habían imaginado para una escuela de élite. Sólo uno de ellos concordaba con como se habían imaginado a estos estudiantes; los demás se les hicieron tan corrientes como todos los que se encontraban presentes; las niñas no iban con faldas formales, sacos y camisa caras que no podían poseer la menor arruga, tampoco tenían un moño super ajustado que jalará su frente, no llevaban zapatos súper caros hechos por un diseñador inglés. Por otro lado, no encontraron a los chicos con el corte de cabello estilo militar que se habían imaginado, con una altura que los hiciera parecer prepotentes, sin lentes y sin aquellos extenuantes trajes que usaban los millonarios en las revistas de negocios; no. ¡Por Kami! ¡Ni siquiera iban con una formación exageradamente bien ensayada1 Iban todos en bola, platicando todos con todos, excepto por dos personas que se limitaban a ver al resto.

No fue, si no hasta que un chico de lentes que parecía ser algo así como su representante de grado les hizo una seña para recordarles como debían actuar o algo así, así que parecía que se habían colocado en fila india, siendo este mismo quien les guiaba a lo largo del gimnasio, su uniforme era sencillo… tenían pantalones negros, camisa blanca, corbata roja y saco, tenía ojos azules y cabello castaño, los lentes le daban un toque frío que lo hacía parecer cool según varios, después de él seguía una linda chica de senos grandes… vista a la que se enfocaron más de 10 chicos, rubia, de ojos color esmeralda, con una radiante sonrisa, su uniforme consistía en una falda rosa, con camisa, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, con un moño del mismo color que la corbata masculina, detrás de ella, otra chica, que no les llamo más la atención que la anterior, de largo cabello violeta y unos hipnotizantes ojos rojos, el uniforme era el mismo que el de la otra chica con la excepción que sus calcetas eran de color negro, iba con el ceño fruncido y no parecía querer estar en ese lugar y a pesar de que parecían ser como agua y aceite, el fuerte agarre que sostenía la rubia con esta marcaba una gran amistad.. aunque muchos se preguntaban como demonios había pasado esto, ¿Tu también? Pues verás, al final Izumo descrubió que Moriyama no era tan irritante y odiosa como pensaba. Como sea, después de esta chica seguía un chico, de menuda figura, tal vez más que incluso la de Dame-Tsuna, pelón y con lentes, caminaba como si alguien le estuviese a punto de golpear, con la espalda curva y con pasos vacilantes, la única diferencia que tenía el uniforme de este con el de el primer chico, era que no portaba saco, detrás de el, un chico que tenía el cabello teñido de rosa caminaba con una sonrisa campante y con guiños coquetos constantes hacía las alumnas de Namimori, la diferencia de este; era más obvia, puesto que no llevaba corbata y la camisa la llevaba abierta, claro que con una playera de color verde por debajo, por detrás, no faltaba el típico estuante delincuente, de cabello teñido de rubio y el flequillo atado con un pasador, llevaba la camisa desfajada y parecía ser el más alto de todos ellos, mientras que atrás de él, se encontraba algo así como la versión rebelde del primer chico, con el cabello más largo de lo permitido en las escuelas de élite, claro que con la apariencia que estos chicos se cargaban empezaban a creer que no era una escuela de élite normal, caminaba encorvado, pero no como el menudo chico más adelante, si no más bien con una posición que definía que estaba dispuesto a dar pelea si cualquiera se metía con uno de sus compañeros, las manos iban dentro de los bolsillos y su mirada se encontraba oculta en su flequillo, su camisa iba desfajada y la corbata mal puesta, una cadena sobre salía de debajo de la camisa y adornaba su aspecto de jefe de pandilla delincuente a parte de la katana que llevaba colgada del hombro. Caminaron con sigilo por al lado de las hileras de alumnos en el gimnasio, no les tomo más de 10 minutos, si hubiesen sido clones su coordinación hubiese sido perfecta, pero daba la impresión de que daban el paso al mismo tiempo con el mismo pie, parecían casi perfectos, pero había algo más que los alumnos de Namirmori-chuu no tenían idea de que era.

El microfóno le fue cedido por su director al joven de los ojos azules con lentes, agradeciendo este con una reverencia y posicionándose para hablar y regalándoles una sonrisa de cordialidad a todos mientras sus compañeros se alineaban por la derecha, siguiendo con la misma formación.

-Buenos días a todos.- Espero unos segundos en lo que los alumnos contestaban como reflejo y siguió hablando.- Sé que todo esto es demasiado excéntrico para ustedes, también lo es para nosotros, jamás pensamos que nuestro director tuviese contemplado este plan.- La seguridad que mostraba el chico al hablar, le daba la impresión a más de uno de que había sido un discurso ensayado en el camino, pero sus ideas se borraron ante las siguientes palabras.- Sé que piensan, ´Estos tipos han preparado un discurso para sorprendernos¨ Pero puedo jurar por el honor de nuestra academia que no es así, todo lo que digo se encuentra siendo improvisado, como les decía.- Hizo una breve pausa, tratando de darle diplomacia y prosiguió- Estamos aquí, desde la ciudad de Tokio para un sistema de supervisión académica sobre su escuela, ¿A qué me refiero? La Escuela de la Verdadera Cruz no puede interferir en sus planes, pero se hará un constante monitoreo en los 7 alumnos con los promedios más altos de toda su escuela, estos siete alumnos estarán bajo la tutoría de cada uno de nosotros, un tutor por persona obviamente ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo con esto? Bueno, esos siete alumnos tendrán un lugar en la academia de la Verdadera Cruz, esta es una oportunidad única que se les ha cedido mediante un sorteo en todo el país, además de que estos alumnos obtendrán la beca del 100% y la matriculación tampoco se les será cobrada, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Yamamoto fue quien alzo la mano, después de discutir con Gokudera y tsuna quien era el más apropiado para hacer esta pregunta, siendo que se le cedió la palabra

-¿Para qué tendremos tutores?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta, para obtener la beca del 100% en la academia, tendrán que mantener una calificación de excelencia, a lo que nos referimos a un diez cerrado, nade de nueve con unas cuantas décimas somos los alumnos de mejores calificaciones en toda la escuela aunque se podría decir que somos de nuevo ingreso, así que están en buenas manos, las boletas de calificaciones ya han sido evaluadas, su amable director .- Hizo una pausa para hacer enfásis sobre el hombre que se encontraba de pie en la orilla opuesta del escenario.- Nos ha enviado un Scan de las boletas con los mejores resultados, y en breve diremos quienes son los que mantendrán esta oportunidad, lamento decirles que quienes no se encuentran entre ellos no tendrán oportunidad de presentar el examen de ingreso, puesto que es de costo elevado y se necesita el promedio ya mencionado como requisito para presentarlo, claro, a menos que sean hijos de algún empresario importante contacto del director, aunque es lo que más se encuentra en duda. Bueno, me presente, mi nombre es Yukio Okumura, soy estudiante de primer grado y soy el representante del grado, estaré con los chicos de Segundo A y me encargaré del joven Hibari Kyoya, quien es el propietario de las calificaciones más altas de todo el colegio, adelante Shiemi.

-S-soy S-shiemi Moriyama, primer año y estaré en el curso de Segundo A, espero que me reciban con gusto o me deprimiré.- La rubia carraspeó un poco antes de sonreír con seguridad.- Me encargaré de Gokudera Hayato, en cuanto a los demás, espero que suban sus calificaciones, Yuki no dijo esto, pero si en algún momento logran superar el promedio de uno de estos chicos, ustedes tomarán su lugar, Kamiki te lo dejo.

-Kamiki Izumo, primer año por igual, me encargaré de Yamamoto Takeshi… Sólo espero que no sea un idiota entusiaste, les deseo suerte a los que quieran elevar el promedio, tomaré la clase en el curso de… tercero B, según la información que se nos dio, vas Koneko

-Soy… K-konekumaru, al igual que todos soy de primer grado con los alumnos de segundo B.- La voz de Konekumaru fue bajando cada vez más de volumen hasta que Shima se lo hizo saber.- ¡Lo siento! M-me haré cargo de Hana Kurokawa Hana… espero que siga subiendo sus calificaciones porque a decir verdad son excelentes a comparación de los del resto del grupo.

-Mi nombre es Renzo Shima, para mi desgracia no estoy a cargo de una hermosa señorita, pero pues que hacerle, seré alumno de tercero C y estoy a cargo de Sasagawa Ryohei

-¡AL EXTREMO!

-Por favor, sólo espero que mientras estemos estudiando no grites al mismo volumen que ahorita.

-Suguro, no necesitan saber más, estoy en tercero B con la desgraciada de Kamiki y estaré a cargo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Okumura Rin, soy el hermano gemelo de Yukio y también estoy con los de segundo A .- A pesar de tener el aspecto de querer asesinar a todos, en la presentación se mostraba amable, algo a lo que muchos agradecieron.- Fue difícil saber quien estaría a mi cargo, pero al final a quedado Sasagawa Kyoko.

-¡Les damos las felicitaciones a los que fueron nombrados! Lamentablemente hay chicos que no están en el mismo grupo o grado que su tutor, por lo que los tutores tienen la obligación de atender las inquietudes de sus pupilos durante el tiempo libre, ya que también tenemos otras responsabilidades- Esto solo lo entiendieron los exorcistas, estaba haciendo mención a la misión- Como sea, también formaremos parte de los clubes, hemos sido designados por su director, así que cualquier queja que tengan pueden hacerlo con él.- Suspiró y dio una mirada fría, delatando que en realidad no les harían caso.- Shiemi Moriyama va al taller de economía doméstica. Izumo Kamiki va para el taller de logística y matemáticas, sólo puedo decir que no se arrepentirán de tenerla ahí, Renzo Shima va a al taller de natación, Suguro, al club de boxeo

-¡Al extremo!

-Por favor Sasagawa-san, déjeme continuar, estaba en… oh si, Konekomaru Miwa no tiene designado un taller, yo, estaré en el club de Ciencias administrativas del colegio y.. Rin, tiene más de dos clubes, ¿Esta seguro de esto director?

-Más que de nada, tiene muchas habilidades aunque el reporte diga que no es así.

-Bueno, Rin Okumura va al club de kendo, de bésibol y de cocina. ¿Qué más había que decirles? ¡Cierto! Ahora que están de cierta manera relacionados con la Vera Cruz, tienen que asistir a los eventos que esta realiza, como semana cultural, deportiva, etc. Para todos aquellos que estén en un club deportivo les quedan dos semanas para prepararse, puesto que dentro de poco es el torneo deportivo interno de la Vera Cruz, sólo algunas escuelas han sido invitadas, por otro lado ustedes tienen la obligación de ir. También se realizará un campamento dentro de un mes, por lo que quedan alertas de todas las cuestiones importantes por el momento.

**Espero que les haya gustado /n\ lo admito, es un Rin x Kyoko. ¡Pero juro que no fue mi culpa! Me encontraba viendo MEP´s cuando ese video salvaje apareció ;-; **

**Espero que no me maten, plocs**


End file.
